This invention relates to an internal combustion engine for a motorcycle, with two or more single cylinders arranged in a plane approximately normal to a crankshaft, each cylinder accommodating a reciprocating piston and the pistons acting via connecting rods on the same crank of the crankshaft supported in a crankcase.